


Cruces de Fuego

by pipitass



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipitass/pseuds/pipitass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio gives away a penalty. He finds a way to make it up to Iker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruces de Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> 'He ido marcando con cruces de fuego, el atlas blanco de tu cuerpo.'

“Iker…”

“What.” Iker glared at him from the driver’s seat, momentarily taking his eyes off the road.

“Are you mad?”

That ticked Iker off. “Mad? Mad? Of course I’m fucking mad Sergio! Mad doesn’t even cut it. I’m livid.” 

They had just lost against Atletico, received a kick in the ass from their neighbours to say the least. 

“Listen, I didn’t mean to give away that-“ 

“Of course you didn’t! You never mean to give away penalties just like you never mean to get a yellow card, don’t you?” Sarcasm dripped from his voice. “You’re reckless, Sergio. It’s not good for us.” 

Sergio could only pout and look down at his lap. There were two sides to Iker: Iker the boyfriend, the one that cuddled him and gave him soft kisses in the mornings, and Iker the captain, the one that scolded him and was no more lenient with him than with any of his teammates. In fact, Iker tended to be a bit more harsh with his ‘nene’, never hesitating to point things out to him. 

He parked the car in the driveway, slamming the door shut so hard that Sergio jumped. The blond man got out quickly as well, almost receiving a door to the face as Iker didn’t bother to wait for him to enter. 

The latter simply made his way up to their room, Sergio quietly following and paying no attention to the way his captain undressed in front of him, plopping into bed in nothing more than a pair of boxers, pulling the comforter over his head and turning off the bedside lamp. 

Sergio sighed as the darkness of the room enveloped him. It was no use trying to talk to Iker right now. Losses pissed him off, but when it came to Madrid derbies and Clásicos, he got even worse. He walked back down the stairs and threw himself on the couch, taking a blanket from the floor and unlocking his phone, the bright light from the screen momentarily blinding him. 

He wasn’t really sure what he was doing, just kept opening up random apps and messing around for a while. It was as the digital clock on his phone struck twelve that he decided to go to sleep. 

His eyes were already falling shut, when an idea popped into his head. 

 

Harsh sunlight and the sound of something falling on the floor with a loud noise woke Iker up from his sleep. He had completely forgotten to close the blinds the day before, so angry at himself and Sergio that he just wanted to go to sleep. For a moment he wondered what it was that had fallen just before, so he groggily got out of bed and made his way downstairs. 

Needless to say, he should have expected it.

Sergio was at the kitchen, back turned towards Iker as he wiped some spilled milk from the counter. Something was cooking on the frying pan, and it was starting to smell burnt. 

“I’d pay attention to whatever is cooking.” Iker crossed his arms as Sergio looked up. His expression was like that of a little kid that had just got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. A light blush covered over his cheeks as Sergio turned around and cursed. The omelette he had been making was ruined. 

Iker, despite still being a little upset at Sergio, chuckled. “What is all this?” 

“My way of saying sorry.” Sergio mumbled. 

Iker rolled his eyes, walking over to where Sergio was standing, placing both hands on his cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. “Sese… You know I love you a lot, right?”

Sergio just blushed even harder, nodding bashfully.

“You really didn’t have to do all this, nene. You know I’ll always forgive you.” 

Sergio gulped, a little guilty that he made Iker go through this so often. “Iker, I’m trying, I swear to God I’m _trying_ , it’s just that sometimes-“

Iker cut him off by pressing their lips together. Soft yet firm, tender but passionate. Iker pulled away and gave Sergio a small smile. “It’s ok, nene. I know you are.” 

He kissed him again and again and again, until Sergio was feeling lightheaded, completely forgetting that Iker had been mad at him the day before. 

“What do you say we just have some cereal, change into some proper clothes,” he eyed Sergio’s outfit, which was a bathrobe Cris had gotten Sergio as a joke on his birthday, "and watch something on the couch?” 

Sergio grinned from ear to ear. “Whatever you say, captain.”

 

They spent the whole day like that, Iker sitting with his legs stretched out onto the coffee table, Sergio with his back against the armrest on one end of the couch, and his feet propped up on Iker’s lap. It was 7pm, and they’d already watched around 4 movies. 

Secretly, Iker was a hopeless romantic. Whenever it was Sergio’s turn to pick movies, it would be either some action filled thriller with robots, or some Spanish classic with way too much flamenco music in it. But when Iker picked, it was either a romantic comedy or one of those movies that made everyone cry. 

Sergio was bored by the second movie, but didn’t say anything. He was still wary around Iker, knowing that his temper was short and that he could fall into one of his ‘moods’ without notice. ‘Friends with Benefits’ was playing in the background, and Iker was giving the movie his undivided attention. A sly grin made its way onto Sergio’s lips. 

He shuffled around, so that now he was resting his head on Iker’s lap. 

“Stop moving around so much,” Was the only reply Sergio got. 

A blanket was stretched over Iker, covering him up to his waist. Sergio lifted it up a bit, poking his head under it. Iker looked down at him with a puzzled expression on his face. 

“Sergio what are you-“ He was cut short with his breath hitched in his throat as he heard and felt his zipper being pulled down. Heat pooled in his cheeks as he felt Sergio palming him over his underwear, slipping his fingers into the waistband and peppering kisses on the small strip of skin just above his hips. 

Smirking against Iker’s skin, Sergio pulled down his boxers, laughing at the fact that it hadn’t even been five minutes, and Iker was already turned on. 

“Nene… Stop, I-“ But his words had no conviction, and he already had a death grip on the blanket, trying hard not to moan and let Sergio get the best of him. 

That became pretty much impossible when Sergio took him in his mouth. 

Iker tipped his head back in pleasure, a loud moan slipping out of his lips as his whole body relaxed. He placed his hand over the bump that was Sergio’s head under the blanket, urging him on. 

The movie had long been forgotten, with Iker curling his toes and spreading his legs out. All lasting pieces of dignity had been lost when Sergio did something with his tongue after a while- Iker couldn’t pinpoint what exactly- that sent Iker over the edge with no warning, just a loud moan that he hadn’t known he had been capable of making. 

Sergio was definitely surprised, letting out some muffled noises from his throat. Iker released the blankets and closed his eyes, laying his head back against the couch as he caught his breath. 

He heard Sergio get up, turn the kitchen sink on and sit back down again. A wet towel was pressed against his belly, Sergio cleaning Iker off, before throwing it in a random direction, cuddling closer against Iker. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was going to-“ 

“It’s ok.” Sergio smiled, kissing Iker sloppily on the neck. “I don’t mind.” 

“I need to make it up to you somehow.” Iker was now pulling Sergio closer, spreading soft kisses all across his blond head.

“No you don’t.” Sergio reached up and pulled Iker in for a short kiss. “Consider that my apology.” 

“You should give away penalties more often then, if that’s how you’re going to apologise.” They both laughed at that, before Iker turned serious again. “That was a joke, by the way.” 

“Oh I don’t know, Iker,” Sergio cocked an eyebrow, “it seemed pretty genuine to me.” 

Iker’s eyes darkened, his voice taking on a lust-filled undertone. “Oh, nene…” He pushed Sergio back, so that he was lying down completely, Iker climbing on top of him. “Don’t make me have to punish you.” 

The sound that came out of Sergio’s lips was enough to make him forget that they both had practice the next day, and that maybe covering Sergio with small lovebites all over his body wasn’t the best idea. 

Whatever. He could always make whoever wolf whistled them run an extra 5 laps after training, anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'He ido marcando' by Pablo Neruda. Any mistakes were completely my own.


End file.
